ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Card Captor Sakura in Greece
In 1998, Cardcaptor Sakura was dubbed in Greek, and aired on STAR Channel as: τις περιπέτειες της Νίκι (tis peripéteies tis Níki "The Adventures of Nicky") Only 35 episodes were dubbed, much to disappointment of the viewers, as the show was quite successful. The first episode aired on television on the 7th of April, 1998; whereas the last one aired on 29th December, 1998. Music None of the openings and endings were dubbed in Greek. Although STAR Channel used am instrumental version of "Catch You Catch Me" to replace the original Japanese (a usual tactic of the channel), the songs within the episodes were kept in Japanese. Only a song sung by Tomoyo was dubbed; when Tomoyo sang "Yoru no Uta", her Greek voice actress sang "la la la" along with the music. When Sakura was trying to capture the Song card, Tomoyo's voice actress sang a Greek traditional song which is, by no means, related to the official song of the Japanese version. In this scene, to show that the card was singing along, a kind of echo effect was used. Voice Acting The budget was pretty low, only 6 voice actors could be hired to voice all of the characters. However, the voice actors were talented enough to change their voices and make them sound different. The result was exceptional, taking into account the dubbing quality of other anime at that time. There were inconsistency in voice acting, some characters may have had more than one voice actor: Name Changes' For an unknown reason, some names in the series were changed. All the last names were kept the same. *'Sakura Kinomoto - Nicky Kinomoto *'Tomoyo Daidouji - Tiffany Daidouji' *'Touya Kinomoto - Justin Kinomoto' *'Yukito Tsukiyuki - Mathew Tsukiyuki' *'Kero - Juki (His true-from, 'Keroberos' was kept the same.)' *'Chiharu Mihara - Chelsea Mihara' *'Naoko Yanagisawa - Nicole Yanagisawa' ''The rest of the names remained the same. Translation Errors/Script Changes Generally speaking, the dub was fairly good. However, there were some changes to avoid creating plot holes and sometimes there were some mistakes in translation. The first translation mistake was the name of the Fly card. At first, it was translated as "Wings" (which is the closest translation), then was changed to "Fly" but with the meaning of "Rush" (as the word "Fly" can mean either "Fly" like in "Fly in the Sky" or "Fly" like "Rush" in Greek). There were lots of versions for the release of Sakura's staff power and the card capturing phrase. Most of these versions were not exact translations but they were about the same. Touya's grade in school was not translated correctly as he is just in the 2nd grade of Junior High School according to the Greek dub (if that's true, he's only 13 - 14 years old according to the Greek standards). Since Sakura's name was changed to Nicky, Sonomi telling Sakura that Nadeshiko wanted her daughter to be named after her favourite flower is changed to her telling Sakura that Nadeshiko wanted her daughter to be given the name "Nicky". Still, Sonomi mentions that cherry blossoms (Sakura) were Nadeshiko's favourite flowers. As the dubbing stopped at episode 35, every single thing about Yue was changed to something else. Trivia *It is said among fans that the dubbing stopped due to the romantic relationship between Yukito and Touya in the later episodes. *Sakura's name is still seen written on things, although her name was change. *In the first episode, Sakura's dream was shown in Japanese. *According to the Greek dub, Sakura is 12 years old and in the 6th grade (which is the last grade of Elementary school in Greece). *The Clow Cards were renamed to "Evil Cards" because of their troublesome powers. Category:Cardcaptor Sakura